The Promise
by MRSWWEGIRL
Summary: When someone makes you a promise you expect them to keep it! Dean made a promise, but sometimes bad people get in the way. Will Deanee survive? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

When someone makes you a promise you expect them to keep it! Dean made a promise, but sometimes bad people get in the way. Will Deanee survive? Read and find out!

Hi everyone! A new story, I hope you will like it. RR

The promise Chapter 1

Hunter and Stephanie Helmsley were an amazing duo rocking the world with their amazing wrestling, they traveled everywhere performing for millions of fans, and even after having their son Dean they continued their wrestling. Dean always came along, he loved watching his parents perform and he was happier when he would wrestling with his father and join them for a couple of matches.

Dean was 13 when his parents were preparing to leave for Europe, Dean had a really bad cold and the Dr. insisted he stay and joins them later. Triple H's sister Katy was asked to come and stay with Dean, they asked her to get him ready to travel in a day or two, they left.

Dean had a fever that evening, Katy called the Dr. and he gave her instructions on what to give him, he fell asleep and Katy sat to read while she had a cup of tea. Her phone rang.

"Hello, yes this is Katy! When? What? Are you sure?"

Katy turned the Television on and she was horrified, the plane that Triple H and Stephanie had taken to Europe had crashed in the Pacific Ocean, there were no survivors. Tears filled her eyes as she looked towards Dean's room. How was she going to tell Dean his parents were gone?

A week later, after a very touching memorial service for Triple H and Stephanie Helmsley, Dean refused to leave his room, his aunt didn't know what to do she decided to stay in her brothers home to take care of Dean.

Nora Young was Dean's teacher, she was hired by Hunter and Stephanie Helmsley when Dean was five to tutor him since he was traveling with them, this was the better option for him, when they were home, Nora stayed in the small cottage behind the McMahon/Helmsley mansion, Nora had a daughter, 1 year older than Dean, her name was Renee.

Nora was divorced; her ex-husband left them when Renee was 4 years old, so she took her job of teaching in a regular school to tutoring children to be there for Renee. Nora felt very close to Dean.  
"Katy I can try and talk to Dean, he and I get along really well."

"Anything to get him out of that room Nora."

Nora knocked softly on the door and let herself inside, it broke her heart to find Dean sitting holding a picture of his parents in his hands and tears flowing. "Dean I am so sorry about your loss."

He saw Nora and ran to hug her, he sobbed as Nora held him, and she sat quietly letting him cry as much as he needed.

Several days later Renee came to see her friend Dean, she too was grieving their loss, they cried together, she loved Stephanie and Hunter, they were treated like family and both Nora and Renee felt secured, they too would miss them.

Nora continued to tutor Dean until he graduated High school, by then his Mother's older sister Lorie was the one taking charge of the house, she wasn't too pleased with Nora and Renee living behind the mansion, but the Will that Hunter and Stephanie left specified that Renee and Nora would keep that cottage and stay there as long as they wanted too. They also left Renee a generous inheritance in a bank account; she couldn't touch that until she was 21. They left Nora enough to help her through retirement along with one of Stephanie's cars.

Dean wanted to perform like his parent's, he had inherited their talent and he could wrestle as well as they did. As soon as he reached 18 he contacted his Grandpa. Vince McMahon would be helping Dean launch his career.

Renee was trying to finish college while working at the local coffee shop. Her only friend was Summer who was a nanny to a family who lived a couple houses away from the McMahon/Helmsley's.

Renee walked home and stopped by the house where Summer worked.

She knocked on the door.

Summer came running to the door."Yes the baby finally fell asleep, so how was work?"

"Busy but good, time flies when I'm busy, my feet are killing me."

"Why don't you drive your mom's car?"

"She has some tutoring to do, I can't let her walk, some of the homes are far."

"Don't you wish you could use the money they left you and buy a car?"

"Renee sighed. "No that's for school, I want to be a teacher like my mom Summer."

"Nay you're very smart; you'll get scholarships to help you pay for school."

"I hope so Summer, I better get home, if Dean's aunt Lorie catches me walking through the yard, she'll get upset."

"What is her problem?" Summer asked sounding very concerned.

"She's a snob Summer she's nothing like Stephanie or Hunter, she yells at Dean if she catches him talking to me."

"What! Does Dean say anything to her?"

"He ignores her, she can't tell him what to do, he's 18 already, but she gives me these dirty looks."

"Nay be careful, people like her can be very mean."

"I know, that's what my mom said."

"Renee hugged Summer and she left.

"When she got to the M/H mansion she used the side entrance to the house and walked towards the cottage they lived in, Dean was leaving the garage that was next to the cottage carrying some boxes.

"Hi Dean where are you off too?"

"Dean smiled when he saw Renee walking his way."Trying to get the junk out of this garage, some things will be donated."

"Do you need my help?" She walked towards him.

"Sure Renee, just carry out the lighter things."

"As Renee walked back and forth helping Dean moved the things from the garage, she lost her balance and fell, and Dean dropped what he was holding on to and ran to help Renee get up."Renee be careful, are you ok?"

"Renee felt embarrassed."Yes I'm fine, just clumsy."

"He held her hand and pulled her up."I would hate myself if you got hurt."

"Renee was blushing."I'm ok, don't worry."

"For the first time, Dean and Renee locked eyes. Their eyes went from looking into each other's eyes down to their lips. Dean leaned in to kiss her very softly on the lips. Renee closed her eyes and returned the kissed.

"She suddenly realized what happened and pulled away."Dean I'm sorry."

"No Renee its ok, I wanted to kiss you."

"She blushed again turning her eyes away from Dean."You did?"

"I just said I did." He laughed, watching Renee blush made him smile more.

"A sudden noise behind them made them pull away."Hey what's going on?"

"Oh hi Nora, Renee was helping me move some of these boxes."

"Ok, Renee when you're done come in and wash up for dinner."

"Yeah ok mom, I will."

"She smiled at Dean and helped him with the remaining items and went back inside.

"Dean was heating some leftovers and Renee brought some plates to the table. "What just happened out there?"

"Like Dean said I was helping him."

"Sweetie, you two were very close to each other, that didn't look like helping to me."

"Renee didn't want to face her mom and she had never lied to her either."We kissed."

"Nora walked towards her daughter holding her chin to make her face her."Sweetie, please be careful, you both are still very young."

"Thank you mom, I will, it just happened, I don't think either of us expected it."

"Ok, but be careful, anything you need to talk to me about I'm here for you Renee, let's eat, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Thanks mom." Renee smiled; she knew she had the best mom.

From that moment on Dean and Renee would meet behind the cottage and take a walk down towards the Lake that surrounded the back part of the mansion. They held hands and talked about their daily routines.

"This continued for three more years. Dean worked on getting his career going and was finally wrestling.

"That evening they met by the lake."

"So how many days before you're you'll come back?"

"A few and Vince wants me to do a small tour around some cities in Connecticut to promote my first appearance."

"Really? I'm so excited for you Dean."

"Dean sat by the huge tree and pulled Renee down to sit next to him."I'm glad you decided to attend College again?"

"It's a good school and I really want to be a teacher."

"I'm glad you're going to be close." He leaned closer to her.

"Renee leaned on his shoulder."Of course, I can't be too far."

"Dean held her chin gently pulling Renee closer to him and kissed her.

"Renee pulled away looking around her surroundings."Dean we have to be careful, if your aunt catches us she will kill me."

"Renee she's far from where we are." His looked around.

"She doesn't like me Dean, she yells at me for any little reason and she scares me."

"I'm here Renee; you have no reason to be afraid of her."

Renee's eyes welled up."Really?"

"Dean looked deep into her amazing hazel eyes."Renee I promise, I will always be here for you."

Renee leaned in and initiated the kiss. Dean held her face gently as he returned the kiss and pulled away looking straight into her eyes.

Ok guys, this is the first chapter of my new story; I hope you enjoyed it, and I would appreciate some reviews

"P.S In my story Renee never becomes a wwe commentator or interviewer she becomes a teacher like her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

The Promise Chapter 2

Renee was surprised to hear him say that. "You, you love me?"

"Dean held her closer."Why are you surprised? We've been dating close to 3 years Dean, of course I love you."

"I love you too Dean."

Dean gently laid Renee on the grass and they kissed, his cell phone went off, he sat up to answer it. "Hi Pops, right now, ok I'll see you in half hour."

Renee sat up too. "Is everything ok?"

"Vince needs me to come sign some papers; I'll see you when I get back."

Renee smiled. "Ok, call me."

He got up and left, Renee sat for a while and finally got up to walk back to the cottage, she ran into Summer.

"I knew you were back here."

"Hi Sum!" She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy, was Dean here?"

Renee couldn't contain her excitement. "Sum he told me he loves me."

"Nay I saw that coming a long time ago, the way he looks at you, I knew it."

She hugged her friend. "What about his aunt?"

"I know Sum; I've thought about her too, she won't be happy."

"Let Dean handle that, he will put her in her place."

Renee looked away, the wind picked up. "I know Sum, this whole thing scares me, and it seems too good to be true." She pulled her hair behind her ears.

"Come on, I'll make you my famous chocolate shakes, that always cheers you up, plus it looks like it's going to rain.

Renee smiled. "Ok Sum, I'd love one."

Renee continued going to school and then she and Dean would meet behind the Cottage, the area was huge and it gave them privacy, as long as his aunt Lorie wasn't around made Renee feel better.

Dean would head back first and then Renee, only this time his aunt was waiting by the cottage. "Why are you going back there with Dean?"

She scared Dean who jumped at the sound of her voice. "I went for a walk Mrs. Lorie."

"I just saw Dean coming from that direction; I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"You can't tell me who my friends can be, so excuse me."

Before Renee could move towards the door of the cottage, Lorie held her arm. "You and your mom would have been out of here a long time ago, trash should be put out on the street."

"Let go of me, you're hurting my arm."

"Stay away from my nephew, he belongs with classy people!"

Nora opened the door. "Let go of my daughter you witch, how dare you talk to her that way?"

She practically threw Renee into Nora's arms. "I'll tell you too, tell her to stay away from Dean."

Renee sobbed as Nora brought her into the small cottage and Lorie walked away furious.

"Renee are you ok sweetie?"

"Mom why does she hate us so much?" Renee was crying.

"Because she's evil and a terrible person, I don't understand how she was related to Stephanie."

Renee walked into her room and lay on her bed crying.

Renee never said a word to Dean about what had happened with his aunt, she went on with school and her part time job, Dean did his touring in the surrounding areas and Renee didn't get to see much of him.

Lorie made it her mission to make sure and Dean wouldn't see each other, she would have the grounds men keep the area behind the cottage under surveillance, Renee noticed and that worried her. Where would she and Dean meet now that Lorie had caught on to their meeting spot?

When Dean was done with the nearby events, he came to look for Renee, she was now more afraid of his aunt catching them.

They met in a farther area away from the cottage, Renee ran towards Dean when she saw him walking her way.

"Dean you're back! How was it?" He hugged her lifting her off her feet.

"It was great Renee, the Matches are a huge hit."

"I knew you would be amazing Dean, you're as talented as your parents were."

"Let's go for our walk, I have so much to tell you."

"Your aunt will be looking for us; I don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't worry about her Renee." He grabbed her hand, holding it tighter.

"Dean she threatened me, she knows we walk to the back part of the cottage."

"I'll have to talk to her Renee, but let's go for our walk; she's not home right now."

"I don't know Dean." She tried pulling away, she was afraid.

Dean held her and brought Renee close enough to him. "Don't be afraid, I'm here, remember what did I promise you? I'll be here for you always."

"Yes but she's not happy with this Dean, I see hate in her eyes when she talks to me."

"I'll take care of her, she can't tell me what to do with my life, and I'm 26.''

He leaned in to kiss Her. "I've missed you so much Renee.''

"I've missed you too." She leaned in deepening the kiss.

They spent a few hours together and finally Dean went inside.

He walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat preparing a sandwich, Lorie was walking in. "Oh so you're back from your gig?"

Dean took a bite of sandwich and looked at his aunt. "Yes it went well."

"Don't tell me you were with that girl again?"

"Aunt Lorie, it's really none of your business who I see or who I date."

"I have to make sure you don't attract gold diggers, you're going to inherit this mansion and all of your parent's money, as soon as you turn 30, everything will be yours, and do you know what that means?"

"Yes I do what does that have to do with Renee?"

She's exactly what I told you to be careful with." She pointed at him.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh so now you know who wants my money and who loves me?"

"I just want you to be careful, that girl and her mom are just trash, I don't know how your parents could allow them to live here, and this area is for classy people, not trashy people."

"Stop referring to my girl as trash!" He glared at her.

"You're girl? Dean are you insane?" she walked closer to him.

"No Aunt Lorie, I'm in love, and I'm not going to stop this relationship, I will marry Renee so get use to that idea!"

"You realize you're throwing your life away?"

"I will inherit all of this very soon; you can start getting your things together because I don't want you here anymore."

/ Lorie started to cry. "After I've been here for you, you're throwing me out?"

"Yes when I marry Renee this will be our home, so start packing, in a few weeks I will own everything, I don't need you here anymore Aunt Lorie."

"How could you disgrace the family name this way Dean?"

"Mom loved Nora and Renee, she would be proud of me for standing up to you."

Lorie grabbed her keys and left the room.

Dean was now furious; he went up to his room.

The following morning he went looking for Renee. He knocked on her door. Nora opened the door. "Dean is everything alright?"

"Can I come in Nora?"

"Yes of course." She moved to let him in.

He walked in and Renee was having breakfast, when she saw him she got up and walked towards him. "Dean what's wrong?"

"I had a fight with my aunt last night, I told her to leave."

"Dean you can't do that! She's your aunt." Renee replied.

"Yes I can, she's trying to tell me what to do with my life, who I can see or who I can love, that's going to stop right now."

He turned towards Nora. "I'm very serious with what I'm about to ask you Nora."

Nora was concerned; you could say she was afraid, Dean had a determined look on his face. "What is it Dean?"

He looked at Renee and then back to Nora. "I love Renee very much Nora, she's my life." He turned towards her. "Renee will you marry me?"

Will Aunt Lorie give up? Will Dean marry Renee? R R


	3. Chapter 3

The Promise Chapter 3

Renee was speechless looking at Dean and back to her mom; did Dean just say he wanted to marry her?

Nora furrowed her eye brows. "Dean why the rush, you're both very young?"

"Nora I've been alone since my parents died, I have my aunt Katy and you and Renee are all I have, I love Renee, I'm going to start touring more cities, I need Renee with me."

"Is this because of your aunt Lorie?" There was concern in Nora's voice.

"Nora It's not just that, I want to tour with Renee by my side, I just don't want to take her with me, I want to show my aunt I capable of doing this."

"So you're trying to prove a point Dean, but not like this, give yourself some time."

"I know what I'm doing Nora, I'm old enough, I'm almost 27, Renee is almost 28, we can do this alone or have you with us."

Nora turned towards Renee. "Honey are you ready for this?"

Renee's eyes filled with tears. "Yes mom, I love him and I want to be with him."

She looked at Dean for reassurance and Dean knew he loved her so much and walked up to her.

"I'm not afraid to say I love you Renee, and I promise I will never say goodbye to our love and to you, you'll always be the love of my life and when I say always I mean forever and that means today tomorrow and always Renee."

Her eye filled with tears. "I will love you always Dean, forever in my heart."

He leaned in to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, making her feel like she would always be safe in his arms, safe with his promise to always be there for her.

Nora was worried, she knew Dean meant every word, she knew he loved her daughter, but she worried, she knew the kind of woman Lorie was. Stephanie use to talk about her older bitter sister who never married and blamed Stephanie for not having a life. And now this woman was determined to ruin Dean and Renee's life.

"When and where will you two marry? You're just starting your career Dean, I don't think this would be good publicity for you."

"No one will know, at least not yet, just you and Pops would know, and no one else, we could release the news later."

Renee was quiet and she walked closer to Dean. "So when do we get married?"

He looked at Renee with the sweetest smile. "You don't mind if we have a small ceremony?"

"No Dean, as long as we are together." Their hands intertwined.

Nora smiled, but deep down she was worried.

A few days later Dean met with Pops and told him of his plans.

"Ambrose you serious? Getting married?"

"Yes I'm serious, why so shocked? I've told you I'm in love with Renee."

"I know you have, but keeping this a hidden secret, I don't see why you just don't wait Dean!"

"I'm tired of hearing everyone tell me what I can and can't do, I'm going to marry Renee in a week, then when I leave for the longer tour you have planned for me, she will be with me."

"Fans and the gossip world will know something is up."

"I will know when to tell the everyone, for now it stays here with you and I and that's all, any word of this leaks out Pop's and we're done!"

Nora and Renee shopped for a simple white gown she could wear for her wedding to Dean, it was going to be very small and simple, Sum was also told and she would be the maid of honor."

"Mom are you sad?" Renee hugged her mom.

"Sweetie I want you to be happy, I just don't trust Dean's aunt, and the way he wants to do all of this won't improve anything at all."

"Why, you don't think Dean and I will be able to make this marriage work?"

Nora sighed, she looked at her beautiful daughter, at 27 she was young, Nora knew what it was like, she had Renee at 18 and then a few years later she was left alone with Renee, not that she thought this would be the way things would go with Renee and Dean, it just worried her, something deep down kept nagging Nora that Lorie would not allow her daughter to be happy with Dean. But she couldn't say a word to Renee; she didn't want Renee starting her life with Dean and having this to worry about.

"Mom please don't worry, Dean has promised to be with me always, to love me, he'll never leave me like Trent did."

The day that Dean and Renee were to be wed arrived, Pops called Dean to meet him at the office.

Dean arrived not very pleased that he had to rush there. "WWE wants you to do at least 4 months at the cities surrounding San Francisco, Daly City and Redwood City. Can you leave tonight?"

"What do you mean tonight?"

"Dean you're just starting out, you have to go there tonight, your plane is ready to fly you there."

Vince stood his ground. "Dean I'll let Renee know you'll be back soon, or give me a few days as soon as you're settled you let me know and I will fly her to you, but please go now, your plane has everything you'll need."

/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 20px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 20px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"

Dean hesitated. "Pop's you're putting me in a very hard position, but ok, let me call Renee."

He tried several times and he got her voicemail. "Nay it's Dean, I have to fly to several northern cities in California, Pops will fly you and your mom there, as soon as I'm settled I'll let you know, so we can get married there, let me know you got this message, I love you Nay." He turned to Pops. "I'll write her this note, make sure she gets it."

(Nay I have to fly out tonight, the label is rushing me and I have to do this, I have no choice, I will call Pops and he will let you know where we can meet to get married, I love you. DA.)

Renee had gone to the mansion to pick up a suit case to pack her things. As she picked it up she dropped her phone not noticing it fell to the floor. She left and Aunt Lorie appeared, she had sneaked into the house, she was there when Dean called, she picked up the phone and crushed it in the garbage disposal that was kept in the outside part of the kitchen.

"I will never allow this to happen." She glared towards the cottage where Renee and Nora lived.

The doorbell rang and Lorie went to open it. "Yes?"

/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 20px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 20px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 26px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"

"Hi Honey I'm looking for Renee."

"She doesn't live here, she's in the back, but I don't think she's home." Lorie was upset her dad was looking for Renee at the mansion.

"Can I leave you this to give her?" Vince handed her an envelope.

"Yes what is it?" Looking at it.

"Dean had to leave to tour, he asked me to give Renee this note."

"Oh I will make sure she gets it." Vince didn't noticed her mean grin.

"Renee waited for Dean to arrive, she looked for her phone and couldn't find it. "Mom have you seen my phone?"

"No I haven't, has Dean called?"

Renee looked around. "No that's why I'm looking for it, I need to find out why he's running so late."

"Remember you went to the mansion, maybe you left it there."

Renee smiled. "Yes let me go see, thanks mom."

She practically ran there and as she was about to open the door Aunt Lorie beat her to it, the sight of her made Renee jump.

"Oh my god you scared me Miss Lorie, is everything ok?"

She gave Renee the nastiest look. "I guess it is, why are you here?"

"I can't find my phone, I was here earlier, maybe I dropped it?"

"I didn't see anything, I asked you what do you want?" she got closer to Renee.

"I need my phone to call Dean." Renee stepped back.

She laughed. "Did you seriously think he would marry you? He's gone, he had to tour and left, he chose that over you, he never meant to marry you."

Renee gave her a confused look. "What are you saying? Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, he left to tour, he's gone and so are you, get out of this property, go finish packing and get the hell out of here!"

Renee's eyes welled up. "No that's not true, he loves me, he promised, you're lying."

"Then go and wait, he's not coming Renee, he's chosen his career over you."

Renee put her hands to her face. "No you're a bad woman, he wouldn't leave, we're getting married today."

"He's not showing up Renee Young, now get out, you have money my stupid sister left you and your mom, why I will never know, you have a car, use it and leave, or I will call the police to drag you out of here."

Renee walked towards the door. "This can't be true."

"Be out by morning, I swear you'll regret it if you don't."

Renee ran back to the cottage in tears, Nora noticed it and ran to her. "Renee sweetie what's wrong?"

"I went to look for my phone and Lorie was there, she said Dean left to tour, he left mom."

"Are you sure Nay?"

"Yes she told me, he had to leave, but what about our wedding?"

"Nay I don't understand, not even a call or note?"

"Lorie said my phone wasn't there, she said we have until morning to get out of here or she will call the police."

"Oh Renee I knew it, I knew she would do something, how could Dean just leave, he could have told you."

Renee leaned on her mom crying. Summer walked in. She noticed Nay crying and ran to her side.

"Nay what's wrong?"

Nora looked at Sum. "Dean left, he didn't call Loren or anything."

"They were getting married today!" Sum walked towards Renee.

"I don't know Sum I'm just as confused as you are, we now have to pack and leave, Lorie threatened to call the police in the morning."

Sum leaned in to hug Renee who was sobbing. "Renee maybe he'll call you later."

"No Sum, he's gone, he left me, he broke his promise Sum, he said he'd never leave me and he did, he didn't keep his promise."

Both Summer and Nora hugged Renee, that's all they could do for now. She was hurting and you could see it in the way she held on to them and cried.

Sum looked at Nora. "He left, just like that?" Nora shrugged her shoulders; she was just as confused

Ok so now what? How will Renee find out Lorie lied to her? What will Dean do? Will he keep his promise? R R


	4. Chapter 4

**The promise chapter 4**

**By morning Nora had packed all of their things with the help of Sum. Lorie came out to see them.**

"**You're only to take your personal things, everything else stays in the cottage."  
"I know Lorie, I'm not taking anything but our clothes and some belongings don't worry."**

**Renee sat in the car quiet. Sum went back and forth with some of their things. "Hurry up, I need you out of here." Lorie followed them to make sure they left.**

**Nora furrowed her eye brows. "Why are you so spiteful?"**

"**I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago."**

"**Stephanie was totally the opposite of what you are Lorie."**

"**My sister was stupid Nora, now get out!" She pointed her finger at her.**

**Nora Started to cry, how was this even possible? She got into the car and drove away.**

**Their future uncertain, Renee sat quietly leaning on Sum who hugged her friend, she could tell Renee was hurting. There was no sign of Dean at all.**

**Meanwhile **

**Dean called Vince, he had not been able to reach Renee or hadn't heard anything from her.**

**Linda his wife answered the phone. "Dean I'm sorry he had to go to New York, yes he went to leave Renee the note, I was in the car when he went to deliver it to her."**

"**Ok I'm just worried, I haven't heard anything from Renee, by now I thought she would have called me, maybe she's packing, if Vince calls tell him to let her know where to I am, she can fly here, I can't get a hold of her."**

"**I will Dean I promise."**

**Kelly walked in to Dean's room. "Dean you're all set to start at 3, the auditorium is getting full."**

**Dean smiled leaning on the dresser in his room. "Yeah Kelly, I'm ready."**

**She left, he had a picture of Him and Renee, he held the picture and kissed Renee's side. **

"**Hurry Nay, I need you."**

**Within minutes he was headed out to the stage and began his first in a series of events. **

**Time went by and Renee never showed up, Dean performed with a broken heart not knowing what became of her, Vince couldn't find her either, it's like the earth swallowed them. **

**Nora drove to the house her parents owned in Long Beach, that's where she stayed, Renee continued with school to become a teacher and Sum moved in with them too. It took them months to get the house painted and fixed, but finally it was home for the three of them.**

**Lorie was very smart, now she did as Dean told her, she was leaving the mansion, she smiled, she had succeeded, Renee was gone, she was now leaving, if Dean ever found out what she did, she would be far away. She smiled as she finished getting all of her things to leave, in her mind, she did Dean a huge favor, she was able to get him away from Renee, did she succeed?**

**Time flew by and Dean was now touring even more than just California!**

**Dean was becoming huge, he was all over which made it harder on Renee, he was everywhere, she tried to be strong but at night she cried herself to sleep thinking Dean had abandon her, he had not kept his promise to her.**

**Months later there was news Dean was dating Kathryn Duran a famous Model, she was known for dating only the top money making guys and Dean fit perfectly in her plans.**

**Sum was the first to see the news online. "Oh boy, wait until Renee see's this."**

**Nora walked over. "See what?"**

"**This, Dean has moved on and is dating her, everyone knows who she is."**

"**Oh yes, I've seen her, she's the top bikini model for the swimsuit issues."**

**Sum looked up at her. "The Men Illustrated magazine?"**

**Nora rolled her eyes. "Yes that one."**

**Renee walked in. "I'm home."**

"**Hi sweetie, how was school?"**

"**I have several papers to turn in, I'll be in all weekend."**

"**Nay you have a very boring life, you have to get out once in a while."**

"**What for Sum? I need to graduate and start to work, did you hear the news?"**

**Sum pretended. "What news?"**

"**Dean is dating, this time it sounds serious."**

**Nora walked over to hug Renee. "Sweetie I think Lorie was behind all of this, this doesn't sound like something Dean would do."**

**Renee's eyes welled up. "Mom he never even tried to find me."**

"**Renee you never found your phone, maybe he tried."**

"**He could have tried harder, his aunt got to him, making him realize I wasn't good enough for him, she always threw that in my face, she hated us mom, I remember her mean looks every time Dean came to talk to me, she didn't like me, she convinced him and he broke his promise."**

**Nora's heart broke listening to her daughter hurting this way, had Stephanie and Hunter lived this would have never happened.**

**Months later Dean married Kathryn, Renee cried for days, Nora couldn't comfort her and neither could Sum. But Renee was tough, she continued going to school, she was determined to become someone in life. Two years later she received her degree in teaching, her specialty would be tutoring, she would do what her mom had done all of her life. During that time Dean and Kathryn had a son, Renee tried to avoid any news regarding Dean but he was everywhere on TV, when she was online, there was Dean making news. **

**One thing hadn't changed, Renee still loved him, she never stopped loving Dean. Her heart ached knowing that could have been her at his side.**

**Kathryn couldn't handle motherhood; her son was a year old when she left Dean for the world famous Movie director Grant Osborne. Dean was left with a year old son to care for.**

**Roman was Dean's friend. He had stopped by to visit him, he was passing through, and he also wrestled.**

"**Whose going to watch Alex while you're busy performing?"**

"**I called my aunt Katy, she said she would come and stay with me, I need help Rome."**

"**You seem pretty calm, I'm happy to see you're still in one peace."**

"**I I knew this marriage with Kathryn wouldn't last, she always wanted recognition, fame and being a mom got in her way, the first chance she left."**

"**How do you walk out on your son?"**

**Dean walked towards the bay window in his home. "I don't know Rome, I just know if Renee were my wife like I planned years ago, she would be here by my side."**

"**So what happened?" **

"**I don't know Rome, it's like the earth swallowed them, Pop assured me he gave her the note, after that she was never seen again."**

"**I'm sorry bro, you still love her?"**

**Dean eyes welled up. "I've never stopped Rome, she was my everything, she was my life."**

**A knock on the door brought both men back to reality. Dean walked over to open the door.**

" **Aunt Katy thank you for coming."**

"**I will try and help as much as I can sweetie."**

**Alex Maxwell Ambrose was a beautiful boy, he had his mom's blue eyes and his dad's blond hair, and his dad's good looks.**

**Meanwhile a few years later, Renee was already working for the Hollywood's elite couples by tutoring their children. She was careful not to spend her inheritance foolishly. She was an amazing teacher and was being referred to more and more celebrity couples. She also started dating, an old school friend she ran into one day, his name, Cameron Phillips.**

**Dean kept touring and appearing in many charity events, his son would come with him as long as his aunt came along, Alex was 3 1/2 and was already talking a lot.**

"**Dean it's time you got Alex started with a preschool program."**

"**I know Aunt Katy I haven't had time to look into it."**

**Katy took a card out of her pocket. "I made it for you, here's a great teacher, she comes highly recommended by the best in Hollywood."**

**Dean was busy reading through some paperwork. "Ok then you set it up and hire her."**

"**I'll have to call the Hollywood Tutoring institute."**

"**Yeah sounds good, you take care of it Aunt Katy, just ask them to send her."**

**Katy called the following morning and she made an appointment to meet with the tutor, Alex had an appointment so she left her daughter Mindy to interview her.**

**Renee arrived and Mindy asked for all of her referrals and letters of recommendations, Mindy never met Renee so she had no idea who she was. And Renee had no idea either.**

"**Renee I think my mom will approve, I think you're amazing, your referrals speak highly of you."**

**Renee smiled. "Thank you, so do I have the job?"**

"**Yes I'm sure you do, I'll let my mom know and you can start Monday morning."**

**Renee got up and collected all of her paperwork. "Ok I'll see you Monday, the school will fax over the contract, sign and fax it back please."**

"**Sure Renee I will make sure it gets done." An hour later Katy arrived. "So how did it go?"  
"I hired her mom, she's very well prepared, she's tutored Brad Pitt's kids and Will Smith's children, among other well-known celebrities."**

"**Great, that will help Alex, he's so ready for school."**

**Renee got home to find her mom pulling weeds from the yard.**

"**Hey sweetie." She looked up.**

"**Hi mom I have a new job for Monday."**

"**Wow look at you, I'm so proud of you."**

"**I've learned from the best." She hugged Nora.**

**Sum arrived. "Hey Nay, did you hear Dean is back ?"**

**Renee rolled her eyes. "Yes I read it somewhere; there was a picture of Dean arriving with his son Alex."**

"**He's a cutie, he's got Dean's looks." **

"**Sum can we drop this now?" Renee turned away.**

**Nora interrupted. "Renee what will you do the day you run into Dean?"**

"**I'd rather not talk about it right now mom."**

"**Renee it may happen, you're tutoring nothing but children of Hollywood, you're bound to run into him."**

"**I hope not, if I can help it I will avoid it completely."**

**Sum looked at Nora and back to Renee. "Nay just be ready, it may happen, Nora is right."**

"**I'll deal with it when I come across it if I have too."**

"**Oh Renee before I forget, Cam called, he said to be ready at 8."**

"**I got his text, I haven't replied to him."**

**Sum laughed. "Nay he's crazy about you."**

**Renee downcast her look. "I know Sum."**

**Sum know Renee too well, she was dating but her heart wasn't n it at all. She did it just to have something to do, maybe get over Dean, Sum knew she was still in love with Dean, she knew Renee wouldn't admit it anymore but there was only room in her heart for Dean and no one else, Cam was a great guy, he was crazy about Renee. **

**Renee got ready for her date that evening, even though her heart wasn't in it, she didn't have the heart to hurt Cam, she knew how that felt, Dean broke his promise to never leave her, leaving her heart in a million pieces, and even though Cam tried putting those pieces together the only glue for that was Dean. But he was gone, and she had to move on, at 24 she was making choices to fill the void Dean had left.**

**The doorbell rang and Nora let Cam in, he was all smiles. Renee came into the room looking beautiful, her wavy hair was straighten and she was always simple with makeup, she didn't need much, she looked beautiful wearing a pastel floral dress.**

**Nora smiled she wanted more than anything to see her daughter move on with her life, but deep down she knew Renee was still in love with Dean.**

"**Have fun you two."**

"**We will mom, see you later."  
Cam took Loren to an Italian Restaurant where they had a very cozy dinner. They went for a walk near the beach, he knew how much Renee loved walking barefoot on the beach.**

**He held her hand as they walked along the shore. "So did you enjoyed dinner?"**

**Renee smiled. "Of course Cam, thank you, you're so sweet."**

"**All I want is to see you happy Renee."**

**He stopped at the perfect spot, there was a full moon that night and the light of the moon hit Renee perfectly.**

"**Have I told you how beautiful you are Renee?"**

**Renee smiled. "I think today you've said it many times Cam."**

"**I love you Renee, I love you so much." He got down to one knee as he looked deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Renee will you Marry me?"**

**OK! Now what? Another proposal for Renee! What will she say? R &amp; R guys! Luv ya! And don't be mad! I'm a Deanee supporter, but there has to be drama you know!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Promise chapter 5

Renee couldn't believe what she just heard, those words brought back so many memories, she went back to when Dean asked to marry her, tears streamed down her cheeks, but it wasn't because she was happy or excited to hear Cam ask her, they were tears filled with pain, thinking of how Dean promised to love her and be there for her and he didn't do it.

She downcast her look, what could she say? Cam tried bringing her back to him. "Renee did you hear me?"

"Yes Cam, yes I did, and yes I will marry you." It hurt so much to say yes to Cam, this isn't what she had planned for her future, she always saw herself with Dean, but now that would be just a memory, a breeze that came and left some hope, now she felt it escaping her soul.

Cam put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Renee smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. She would manage and she would try and love Cam, if that was even possible.

"Renee you made me so happy." He hugged her.

She had to smile, there was no way she was going to hurt Cam. "I know Cam, I'm happy too."

They walked a little longer and then he took her home. He got off with her to show Nora and Summer the ring, Cam was very happy.

Renee opened the door, Nora knew her daughter too well. "Hey you guys are back!"

Cam was the first to speak. Summer turned towards his voice, she too knew something was up.

"Nora and Summer, Renee and I are engaged to be married."

Nora walked to hug her daughter and Summer hugged Cam. "Congrats you two, I'm so happy for you both."

After 30 minutes of talking Cam left after kissing Renee goodnight.

"Renee are you ok?" She sounded concerned.

Renee didn't want to look at her mom. "Yes why do you ask?"

"Because I can see sadness in your eyes Renee, why did you say yes ?"

Summer walked up to Renee too. "Nae you ok?"

Renee finally dropped to the sofa sobbing. "I had to say yes, he's been a wonderful friend and boyfriend, what else is there for me?"

"Renee you need to be in love to marry Cam, you can't marry someone just because you think he's wonderful, it's not fair to him sweetie or to you."

"Nae your mom is right, you're still in love with Dean." Summer handed her some tissues.

"I will always love Dean but he's the past I want to forget, I need to forget, that part of my life is gone."

Both Nora and Summer hugged Renee. Instead of being a happy celebration, there were tears filled with sadness.

Monday arrived and Renee showed up to meet her newest student. Mindy brought Alex into the room to meet his new teacher.

"Hi Renee, this is Alex, and Alex this is Renee, say hi." For some reason Renee didn't recognize Alex.

"Hi Renee." He smiled.

Renee kneeled to his level. "Omg you're so adorable."

"Well I have to leave, you can use that room next to the office, my mom will be here soon."

"That's fine I'll sit and talk to Alex and see what we need to work with."

She held his hand and walked him to the room and sat down with him. "So Alex can you count?"

Alex showed her his fingers. "I have 5 fingers."

"That's very good, let's start by reading you this book."

Alex pointed to the big book on the shelve. "My dad reads me that every night."

Renee pulled the book out of the book shelve. "This one?"

"Yes that's my daddy's and my favorite book."

Renee read the title. "I will always love you." That reminded her of Dean again, he had told her that once before, how fast he forgot, how painful things were for her lately, it seemed that everything she came across always reminded her of Dean.

She read the book to Alex and he knew the words. "I can tell your dad reads this book to you all of the time, does mommy read to you too?"

Alex gave her a sad look. "I don't have a mommy."

Renee's eyes sadden upon hearing those words, this tiny little boy had lost his mommy.

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm sure you miss her."

"I don't know, I can't remember her."

"How old are you again?" she sat him on her lap. He smiled looking at Renee and showing her 3 fingers. "I'm 31/2 now I will be 4 soon."

"You're a big boy Alex, can you count?"

"I can count to 10, my daddy shows me and aunt Katy too."

"Ok well let me hear you."

He smiled. "1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8 and 9 and the last one is 10."

"You know a lot for 31/2 years old you are a very smart little boy, and you talk so much."

Renee continued to work with Alex. Katy walked in and noticed the tutor was with Alex in the room adjacent to the office Dean used.

Dean called Katy. "Hi sweetie, yes she's here, she's working with Alex, I haven't seen her yet, but Mindy loved her in the interview, she's one of the best they had."

"Well I'll try to get there to meet her before she leaves and then make a schedule with Alex, can she travel with us when I have to tour?"

"I didn't ask that Dean, so you'll have to ask her yourself."

"Ok Aunt Katy, I'll try to get home before she leaves, stall her if you can please."

"Ok I'll see what I can do Dean."

Back at Vince's office.

"So what's new Dean, what did your aunt want?"

"She hired a new tutor for Alex and I hope to make it back on time to meet with her before she leaves."

"Well I hope it works out, things will be easier for your aunt."

"Well Alex will be tutored like I was, I remember Nora was my tutor, she was the best, I learned so much from her."

Vince sighed. "Hey did you ever hear from Renee?"

Dean walked away from the desk. "No Pops, she disappeared, never to be seen again, I don't know what happened to her, you gave her the note I send."

"She wasn't there that day, your aunt took it, she said she would give it to her."

Dean looked at him puzzled. "Wait I told you give it to Dean, I thought I said the cottage behind the house."

"Your aunt answered the door that day, she said she would get the note to Renee, Dean I'm sorry, that day was full of confusion with the company wanting you to leave that same day, I rushed over there, I'm sorry."

Dean let out a huge sigh. "No way, that had to be my aunt Lorie, she had already left, she must have returned." He looked at Pops. "She never gave Renee that Note!"

Dean looked confused. "Dean, I'm sorry, I thought she would, she said Renee wasn't home."

"She lied Pops, my aunt ruined my life, she wasn't supposed to be there that day."

Where is she now?" Asked Vince.

"She disappeared."

Dean downcast his look, feeling shattered and hurt.

"You still love Renee?"

Dean turned to look at Vince " I will always love her, you don't forget Renee Young that easy, she was beautiful and smart, she made me feel real Pops, there was nothing to worry when I was with Renee, I didn't feel like I had to be Dean Ambrose when I was with her. My parents loved her and Nora, the only one with issues was my aunt Lorie, she was a snob, I don't know what she didn't like about Renee."

"Sign the remaining papers so you can get going to go and meet Alex's new Tutor or teacher."

"Yeah I hope Alex has someone as good as Nora."

Dean signed several papers and grabbed his bag. "OK Pops I will see you soon then."

Back at Dean's home, Renee was finished with Alex and walked out with him.

"You did a great job Alex."

Katy heard the voices and came into the living room area, Renee's back was to her.

"Hi I'm Katy, Alex's aunt."

Renee turned and her eyes widened. "Aunt Katy?"

Katy stood there quite shocked. "Renee…Renee it's you."

Renee eyes welled up. "Omg I haven't seen you since the month Stephanie and Hunter died, how are you? "

"I'm fine Renee, whatever happened to you?"

It finally hit Loren. "Wait a minute, is this Dean's son?"

"Yes, this is little Alex."

"Katy I'm sorry but I can't do this." She started to put her things away.  
"No Renee, we need you, Alex needs you, I mean where did you go? Why did you disappear from all of us?" Katy held her by her arm.

Renee was standing there not knowing what else to say, she had just been with Dean's son in the next room, she had to hurry to leave.

"Renee you can't walk out on him, he's been left one too many times already, we were told you were the best teacher."

"I can't be here." Katy held her hands. "Please Renee, we need you, I need you."

She looked at her hand. "Is that an engagement ring Renee?"

"Yes, I'm engaged to a very wonderful guy."

Katy's hands went to her face. "Renee we were all so worried about you and Nora."

"Why? We did as we were told."

"You were told?" Katy gave her a confused look.

"Yes, your sister Lorie who hated us so much, told us to leave, she practically kicked us out of the cottage."

"I don't understand, you were going to marry Dean."

"It's all in the past now Katy." Renee was trying to be strong.

Alex tugged on her pants. "Are you coming back Renee?"

Renee turned to look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Alex."

"You promise?" his little voice asked.

That word meant a lot to Renee, she knew people expect you to keep your word, but she couldn't break his heart. "Yes I promise to be back."

Katy smiled. "So you're coming back Renee?"

"I can't break his heart, I'm a professional first Katy, I have a contract with you and I will keep my word as promised."

Noise was heard for the front door. "Aunt Katy I'm home."

Hearing his voice send chills all over Renee's body, she felt like those tears were going to come flowing out of her eyes. Alex spoke up. "It's daddy."

Katy looked at Renee and back to where she heard Dean coming. "We're in here Dean."

Renee felt like running but she knew she had to eventually face reality, face Dean.

Alex ran toward his voice. "Daddy come and meet my teacher."

He hugged and carried his son. "Sure take me to meet her Alex."

Dean walked into the room and Renee turned to where he stood. He saw Renee and their eyes locked, but the look Renee returned wasn't the look he remembered from years back.

She held out her hand.

"Mr. Ambrose, I'm Renee Young, I will be tutoring your son." Her voice was cold as she introduced herself to the man she knew she still loved. Memories flew back as both stood looking at each other.


End file.
